Solos tu y yo
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Eres mi mejor amiga, pero yo no entender estos sentimientos, los Boovs nunca haber sentido esto Los Boovs nunca el haber experimentado aquello llamado "amor" Pero yo querer permanecer a tu lado


Eh, ¿Tip que hacer? -Pregunta de manera curiosa el de piel morada viendo las acciones de la joven

Mi tarea -Responde la morena de manera aburrida escribiendo sin dirigirle la mirada a su amigo

No entiendo porque hacerla, si tu vas a eso que se llama "escuela" no creo que sea necesario hacer eso -Señala el escrito de la chica de manera inconforme

Esto -Agarra su hoja enseñándola de frente hacia el- Es una prueba de que aprendi completamente las enseñanzas del lugar~

Pero no entiendo porque desconfiar de ti, si tu eres muy inteligente -La contempla con emoción en su voz

Eh, ¿Gracias? Pero los maestros deben de estar seguros que aprendí y por eso la dejan -Pone de nuevo su hoja en la mesa y continua escribiendo

No me agrada eso llamado "tarea" -Hace un pequeño mohín frunciendo un ceño con un muy leve tono rojizo en su cuerpo

¿Por? -Escribe mas rápido viéndolo de reojo un par de veces

Porque no me dejan pasar tiempo contigo -Murmura viendo al suelo siendo un poco audible

¿Eh? -Termina de escribir para luego pararse y acercarse hacia donde estaba el, dejando su rostro a centímetros del contrarío

E-Eh, yo no... -Balbucea completamente nervioso dejando relucir completamente el color rosado fuerte por sobre todo su cuerpo

Tranquilo~ -Ríe levemente acariciando levemente la cabeza de su mejor amigo- No te exaltes

L-Lo siento -Cierra sus ojos suspirando hondamente intentando borrar el actual color que tenía

No te disculpes~ -Se separa un poco sonriendo al verlo en ese estado- ¿Quieres ir a remojarte un poco? Tu nucleo se debe encontrar "caliente" por lo que puedo notar -Ríe en modo burlona logrando que este abriera sus ojos rápidamente

¡N-No es gracioso! -Su cuerpo adopta un color rosado un poco mas notorio mientras volvía a hacer un puchero

Claro que no es gracioso -Le contesta entre risas para simplemente acercarse y abrazarlo fuertemente

¿Eh? -Murmura confundido dejando atrás el color rosa

Eres muy divertido y adorable, un buen mejor amigo -Le susurra abrazándolo aun mas escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello del contrario

¿Adorable? ¡Los Boovs no somos adorable! -Se separa viéndola de manera confusa

Oh lo lamento señor no adorable -Se separa de la misma forma de manera notoriamente no arrepentida- Como sea, debo terminar con mi otra tarea~ -Canturrea de manera divertida dandole la espalda mas un fuerte agarre logra que se quede quieta en su lugar

¡No! -Grita cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para luego abrirlos sorprendidos- ¡T-Te tomaría bien un descanso!

La tarea es muy importante -Se pone su mano libre en la cintura viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida

Yo también ser importante -Contesta viéndola levemente para luego soltarla sorprendido de lo anterior dicho- ¡M-Me ire a remojar un poco!

¡Oh...! -Lo intenta detener pero se queda callada al ver la velocidad con la que había huido de su habitación- Ya veo que es muy bueno huyendo~ -Suelta un suspiro cansado para sentarse de nuevo a continuar con su tarea

. . .

¿¡Qué me pasa!? Yo nunca había sido así, yo no ser así, yo no... -Balbuceaba nervioso con un leve tono amarillento abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas viendo la puerta del baño como si en cualquier momento la chica morena fuera a entrar

Yo nunca haber sentido esto, esto es extraño -Se recarga en los azulejos cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, para luego abrirlos rápidamente asustado al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga en su mente

¿Oh? ¿Estas bien? -Escucha la voz de su amiga tras la puerta logrando que se pusiera de un color mas amarillo mientras resbala golpeándose contra el piso escuchandose un "muy dolor" por parte del Boov

¡S-Si! -Responde quejándose ante el golpe, sujetando la zona afectada con una mueca notoria de dolor

¿¡Estas bien!? -La chica abre sin permiso la puerta con una mueca de preocupación acercándose hacia su amigo

S-Solo fue un leve golpe -Le sonríe algo atontado enseñando sus dientes algo chuecos

Enseña -Le responde de manera seria tomando la mano de el donde sujetaba su cabeza donde había recibido el golpe

No es necesario -Responde alejándose de ella de manera incomoda

Como que no es necesario, estas lastimado debo curarte -Le responde tercamente intentando separar la mano de Oh de su cabeza

No debes preocupar -Responde abochornado sonrojándose aun mas al notar como ella seguía insistentemente acercándose a el

Como que no debo preocupar, ¡Estas herido! -Grita separando por fin logrando el objetivo de separar su mano de el, pero este ante el brusco movimiento resbala de nuevo

¿E-Estar bien? -Pregunta de manera adolorida levantando su rostro levemente

Eso creo -Responde Tip de la misma manera, para luego sentarse aun encima de el- ¿Estas bien tu?

Si... -Murmura completamente sonrojado viendo de manera maravillada y distraída a la chica que se encontraba encima de el

Lo siento -Murmura parándose dejándolo libre completamente- Ven, te curare~ -Le extiende su mano de manera amistosa

Si, ¡Si! -Responde aceptando la ayuda emocionado parándose rápidamente para luego verla por leves segundos y luego desviarla de nuevo- Al terminar, ¿Seguirás haciendo tarea? -Frunce el ceño cruzándose de brazos

Ya la termine, no te preocupes~ -Ríe para luego tomarlo de su tentáculo, y guiarlo de nuevo a su cuarto, tomando el botiquín de primeros auxilios de paso

¿Pasar tiempo conmigo ahora? -Pregunta curioso viéndola de reojo como si no le interesara el asunto aunque mordiendo levemente su labio ansioso de la respuesta

Pasar tiempo contigo -Le responde entre risas al escuchar los chillidos emocionados del contrario ante la respuesta que le había dado

-/ u -/

Historia nueva uwur

Nuevo fandom (?), es que esta película se me hizo tan adjkajdka */u\\*

Una de las mejores películas que he visto en mi vida, les juro que ame la parte donde el quiere salvarla pero ella se niega, cuando ella se va y el empieza a experimentar un montón de emociones, la canción, los feels, ¡Toda esa escena encajo perfectamente! 3

O donde el lloro por primera vez, me dio cosita verlo shorar */n/*

Ya esta, mi película favorita por ahora uwuU

Y bueno, esto ya se alargo demasiado y se supone que debía estar dormida desde 14 min, así que buenas noches/días/tardes :3

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo *u*/

PD: Nunca crei volver a escribir en fanfiction pero meh xd

Esta historia la actualizare mas en wattpad zd

Digo para que sepan :u


End file.
